


Moment after Moment

by runes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Lucifer centred, M/M, Post Season 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:45:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runes/pseuds/runes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It always had something to do with Lucifer. Short moments following a song verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moment after Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I was listening to a playlist on 8tracks when Temper Trap - Sweet Disposition came on. This is the result. I have to thank Casey for listening to me complain a lot. Hope you enjoy this.

 

> Songs of desperation, I played them for you

 

"Okay, here goes nothing. Dear God, Dean is going on his first hunt and he won't tell dad he is scared but I can tell. Please let him come back safe."  
  
Dean's first hunt was a simple salt and burn. The ghost threw Dean across the cemetery and into a headstone and he had a mild concussion but as far as Sam is concerned Dean came back safe and Sam continued praying. It didn't always go as he wanted, they still moved, John continued to drink but sometimes it worked. They visited Bobby more often, Dean smiled more (when John wasn't around), Amy ran away before dad or Dean could find her.

Then Stanford happened and Sam was lonely and had no one to talk to and he missed Dean but couldn't call him, so his prayers changed. Sam felt silly the first time he talked about his day, his professors and job hunting as if someone was there next to him. He got used to it quickly. Especially when his birthday passed and Dean didn't call him. 

When he moved in with Jessica he stopped, he didn't want her to think his is any weirder. Six months later Dean comes and visits him. 

The first thing Sam does once he is alone after Jessica dies is pray then cry himself to sleep. All the while Dean was awake and listening to his brother sobbing his heart out and unable to help him. 

Sam stops praying after that. Or he plans too. He prayed when John died, Dean made the deal, buried Dean, Bobby told him to lose his number. When he met Castiel he was so happy but then Castiel and Uriel opened their mouths and he stopped praying ever since.  

 

> A moment of love

 

From within the cage Lucifer can feel the drip drop of Lilith's blood. Slowly breaking the seal and he can't wait. He has been waiting eons and eons and his patience has run out. But Lucifer got to be careful, his Sam is still there accompanied with Dean. He will not hurt Sam or Dean in extension.

As Lucifer is ascending from his cage he removes Sam and his brother. He places them on a plane with direct view of him, as if Lucifer is showing off for Sam. Showing his light and mercy.

Sam may never know it was Lucifer, but he knows that whoever saved them must care for them (for Sam really).

 

> A dream 

 

The first time Lucifer comes to him in his dreams he is dressed as Jessica. Sam wants nothing more than to lean against her chest and sleep. Not knowing any better he reaches for her and wraps his arms around her and sleeps. Lucifer lets him do as he wishes and cards his fingers though Sam's hair. 

It is the best sleep of his life and the next day he has to fight the soft smile from taking permanent residence on his lips. That night Lucifer comes to him again, and much like last night he lets Sam hold him. Only this time Lucifer whispers praises and his love in Sam's ear. 

For a week Sam's life has been perfect. No supernatural anything, he has been sleeping well and now Sam hopes that this is what life after dealing with the apocalypse or at least something equally peaceful. Perhaps he shouldn't have thought these thoughts as he ate breakfast this morning, because later that evening a few hunters walked in the bar where he works. 

Sam doesn't think he cannot pretend to have a normal life any more, especially when he stops sleeping peacefully. 

> A laugh

 

Sam was in the library researching ways to summon Metatron when he heard Dean's laughter. It was not the short laugh or the sarcastic laugh he was used to hearing. It was deep and heart filled laughter that made Sam's heart ache for better days. He wanted to go investigate but at the same time he wanted to bask in the sound.

Finally, Sam got up to find Dean. He found him by the bunker's door, and in the door way was Lucifer. Dean took one look at his face before laughing again. 

"Hello, Sam."

"Hell no, no way dude I am not dealing with this crap again. You deal with him." Said Dean before making his way inside.  

"What are you doing here?" Sam blurts as he stares at Lucifer, not believing he is there and at the same time trying to come up with a plan quickly. 

"You see, Sam, the thing with jails it is no use when the jailers are gone. Especially when the prisoner is a lot stronger than the jail." Lucifer explains with a smile. He loved and hated feeling his brothers fall. Okay, not loved. He took pleasure from seeing them fall, watching them feel what they made him feel.

Sam nods and takes the impala keys; he leads Lucifer towards the impala. He wants to talk with Lucifer away from Dean. He should buy dinner and perhaps pie too. Yes, pie should placate Dean.  

 

> A kiss

 

Taking Lucifer on hunts seems logical, even more so when he would rather protect and heal Sam than he does with Dean. Dean grunts and agrees, he wanted to train Castiel with guns and how to fight anyway.

Hunting with Lucifer is easier. Sam doesn't have to hide what he feels, censor his thoughts in fact Lucifer encourages Sam to speak to him. Not to say he doesn't miss Dean.

It was perhaps their fifth or sixth hunt and Sam was covered in mud from digging graves, they finally arrive home when Lucifer stops him from opening the door, presses him against the door and kisses him. Sam clutches Lucifer shirt and brings him closer. Sam breaks the kiss, looks at Lucifer and his smirk and he leans down to kiss him again.

Half an hour later and they go in the bunker. If Dean notices anything he doesn't say.  

They kiss a lot after that. Sweet kisses in the morning, domestic kisses on the forehead and the back of the neck, kisses that leave Sam aching for more then crying out against Lucifer. 

 

> A cry

 

Angels don't sleep. They never tire, thus they don't need to sustain energy by sleeping, however they can sleep. Lucifer sleeps when he is in bed with Sam. He finds it pleasing to wrap Sam in his arms, close he eyes and think of nothing for several hours.

That is until he started dreaming. Well, not dreaming, more of thinking instead of keeping his mind blank.

Lucifer dreams of chains springing of the ground and wrapping themselves around him; dragging him back to the cage. Of Father showing up and forcing Heaven open, as the angels ascend to Heaven and Lucifer –foolishly– follows them Father doesn't welcome him back and fashions a new cage that keeps him cut from everything as further punishment. Sometimes the dreams are much worse; Lucifer refuses to dwell on them.

When he jolts awake in the middle of the night and Sam wakes up, Lucifer kisses him and tells him he have been thinking of the cage. Its not a complete lie nor is it the whole truth, but it works. (No it doesn't, not really. Sam is an expert of half truths, he is also an expert in giving someone space and letting them talk to him on their own). 

 

> Our rights

 

Almost a year since the fall and they finally found a solution. Michael and Lucifer have to force Heaven open themselves; deal with Metatron on their own. 

The hard part is finding Michael, getting him to agree to their plan is so easy that it is sickening - to Lucifer at least, must he always be the perfect soldier? Michael wears Dean and in a second they are gone. 

It doesn't take long to open Heaven and find Metatron, who is cowering in a Librarian's Heaven. They deal with him quickly, ripping out his grace causing him to fall. Then they reverse the spell and watch as their brothers and sisters returns home. But then Michael turns to Lucifer.

 

> Our wrongs

Michael, the perfect little soldier. He should have known that Michael wouldn't wait.

Lucifer wants to laugh and cry and scream, Michael cast him down again and now he is back in the cage and he regrets enjoying being in heaven again when he could have been saying goodbye.

Lucifer doesn't know what to do. He is done with crying and screaming, he starts pleading. He prays to an absent father, hoping that he would listen and lets him go.

He does, but not before Lucifer almost lost all hope. Parents are cruel like that. It doesn't matter, because a year later Lucifer is back to Sam again. 


End file.
